Breaking the Ice
by keep-me-posted
Summary: A collection of Ralph/Elsa OneShots.
1. Icebreaker

**Note**: These stories will not be posted in any specific order. This is collection of oneshots, not a chapter story.

**Note II**: Unless I state otherwise, these stories will be taking place in the WIR universe, where Elsa is a character from an arcade version of the game, Frozen: Free Fall.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this."<p>

"You're overreacting."

"No, overreacting would be saying, _'I'll die if I do this'_." Ralph considered that for a moment. "You know what, yeah. That's actually true. I will _die_ if you make me do this."

Elsa scoffed. "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Very funny."

"Come on, Ralph," Elsa started, leaning closer to the 9-foot tall man. "My dear, sweet, darling Ralph..."

Ralph found himself gazing into her eyes, which always had a sure way of him giving in. He quickly blinked and turned his head. "Nope, no no. Don't do that."

"Please come and visit my family." Elsa gently begged, holding one of his hands in both of her own. Her delicate fingers looking so fragile next to his.

Ralph continued to shake his head. "Nope, it's not gonna work. Not this time."

Elsa rubbed her fingers across the back of his hand. It sent a chill up his body, but it had nothing to do with the fact that her touch was cool.

"For me?" She batted her eyelashes.

Ralph shouldn't have looked. Looking into her eyes was a death sentence. A beautiful, heart pounding, death sentence. And if not for that split second of a glance, Ralph might have won. But as soon as his eyes met with her icy blue ones, he knew he was defeated.

"Fine," He exhaled.

Elsa grinned and pecked Ralph on the cheek, before grabbing his hand and leading him into her game. "Trust me, you're gonna love my sister."

"And trust me when I say I'm _awful_ at first impressions."

"Oh, please," Elsa said. "She's gonna love you."

Ralph just rolled his eyes.

The queen stopped and turned to face him, always able to sense when Ralph didn't believe her. She reached up to straighten the top of his overalls. "Just relax. Be yourself!"

"And if myself doesn't know what to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elsa said, beginning to walk forward again. "Just use an ice breaker or something."

"Okay," Ralph managed. "Though, I'm not really sure how breaking a bunch of ice is gonna solve anything."


	2. Snow

"What's your game like?"

Elsa stared longingly into the eyes of the man who was currently resting his head in her lap, gazing up at the pixelated stars of his game. She considered his question for a moment.

It wasn't that she was afraid to show Ralph her game, but after the couple would spend a night together at Tapper's, or watch a few races over at Sugar Rush, the two just found it easier to head over to Fix-It Felix Jr. Since her game was a new addition, it was far down the hall of Game Central Station, while Ralph's game was in the middle of everything.

Besides, Elsa really liked Ralph's game. It was a lot warmer than her's. And though the cold didn't really bother her, she _was_ still human, and she enjoyed the comfort she felt there.

But perhaps that had more to do with the guy she was with, rather than the temperature of the game.

"Winter," She finally answered, running her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. "All the time."

"Winter?"

Elsa's hand froze at his words. Figuratively, of course. She glanced down, a curious look on her face. It always surprised her of how little Ralph knew about things.

It wasn't that he was stupid or anything, of course. Perhaps just oblivious, due to the many years he spent alone, cooped up in his game. Similar to the long time she spent locked away in her own room at the castle.

"Like what I do," Elsa said, demonstrating this by pulling her hand from his hair to create an original batch of snowflakes with a flick of her wrist. "But _everywhere_!"

Ralph watched the snow fall, sprinkling his face and Elsa's dress. "We don't get that here."

"Ever?"

Ralph shook his head. "My game doesn't even change days, let alone seasons."

Elsa glimpsed around her, as if just realizing the fact that it was always night when she came to visit his game.

"So you've never seen snow before?"

"Not before you," He gave a lopsided grin, unaware of just how much this shocked her. If what Ralph was saying was true, that meant he's never had a snowball fight before, or made a snow angel, or... She paused, a grin forming on her face when she realized something.

"Well then," Elsa started, her hands returning to his hair. "I have just one question for you, my dear Ralph."

He looked up at her, curiously. "What's that?"

She smirked, leaning down so that her nose was pressed gently against his, and whispered. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	3. Chocolate

"Would you like some chocolate, Ralph?"

Ralph stared down at the plate of fancy desserts Elsa's younger sister, Anna, had just placed before him.

He felt his throat close up. "N-no, thank you. No chocolate for me."

"What's the matter?" Kristoff joked. "Trying to watch your weight?"

Anna elbowed her boyfriend in the gut.

"Heh, no, it's not that. I just..." Ralph trailed off.

"Ralph doesn't like chocolate," Elsa answered for him.

A strange silence filled the room.

Anna was the first to speak up. "..Really?"

"That's a little odd."

"It isn't _that_ strange," Elsa replied, flashing an icy glare at Kristoff.

"Why don't you like chocolate?" Anna asked, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. She was genuinely curious, since she thought about the treat almost as much as she thought about her boyfriend.

"Gee, I don't know," Ralph rubbed the back of this neck. "I just...don't."

"Oh, well that explains everything," Kristoff rolled his eyes, receiving another jab from his girlfriend.

"It's really not that big a deal," Elsa spoke again. She turned to grin at Ralph. "Know why?"

He cocked an eyebrow, always eager to listen to the clever things she had to say.

"Because that means," She said, picking up a truffle off the plate still in front of him and bringing it to her lips. "More chocolate for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kinda based on the fanart "Give it a try Ralph!" At least, that's what gave me the idea to write this.


	4. Kiss

"Hey, Felix!" Vanellope waved to the handyman from across the bar.

He smiled and made his way over. "Hello, princess. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much," She said, munching on a peanut.

Felix glanced around. "Are you here alone?" He felt a little nervous about the idea that Ralph would let Vanellope visit Tapper's on her own.

"No," She shook her head, mouth currently full of peanut. "I came with Ralphie and Elsa. They're right over there."

Felix followed her nod gesture, and turned around to find Elsa and Ralph lip-locking in far booth. He smiled for a moment till he noticed just how locked they actually were. Their lips were literally stuck together by a thin form of ice!

"Oh my land!" Felix cried. "Are they alright?"

Vanellope shrugged. "They've got nose holes, don't they?"

"How long have they been like that?"

She shrugged again, twirling the straw in her root beer glass. "Couple hours, maybe?"

He pulled out his gold hammer. "I should go fix that."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Vanellope said, glancing over her shoulder. "They look like they're starting to thaw, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the story ideas, guys! I'm working on them now! And feel free to suggest more. My brain needs the inspiration! :]


	5. Dinner

Tamora was never fond of meeting new people, but she didn't like to disappoint her friends, either. Which is why on this particular Saturday evening, instead of sticking around Hero's Duty to patrol any runaway cybugs, or spending the night at Felix's house, the sergeant found herself having dinner with a royal family.

She glanced across the table where Ralph and his new girlfriend, Elsa, were sitting, watching them play with each other's food, rather than eating it. Despite the very obvious cuteness they were displaying, Tamora couldn't help but smile as she continued to eat the very elegant meal in front of her.

"Aren't they adorable?" The woman to her right leaned forward, a wide grin on her face. Having already been introduced to everyone before they started eating, Tamora already knew this was Anna, Elsa's little sister.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, her mouth currently full of spaghetti.

"Elsa and Ralph," The princess continued. "I saw you smiling at them." She sighed, resting her chin in her hands. "It's kinda hard not to. They are so cute together."

The sergeant looked across the table again, watching Elsa attempt to feed Ralph a meatball off her fork. Purposely missing, as she touched the meat to his cheeks and nose, leaving very noticeable sauce marks.

"Yes," Tamora agreed, giving a curt nod. "Cute." She went back to her food, assuming that was the end of the conversation.

There was only a brief pause before Anna leaned in again. "Do you think they're going to get married?"

The older woman choked for a second, quickly grabbing for her water, as Anna looked on patiently. The very idea of Ralph getting married was laughable to Tamora, but she was fairly sure the princess was serious. She merely shrugged in reply.

Anna seemed surprised by this response, but it only faltered her for a moment. "I think they will. After all, that's what you do when you find your true love." She turned towards the sergeant again. "You married yours, didn't you?"

Tamora paused. She looked over at Felix who was laughing at something Elsa had just said, as she carefully wiped the stains from Ralph's face. "Yeah."

Anna squealed. "So you _do_, don't you? You think Ralph and Elsa are going to get married!" The princess was practically bouncing in her seat. "Omigosh, this is so exciting! How do you think Ralph will propose? Would you want to be one Elsa's bridesmaids? What kind of flowers do you think Elsa's bouquet will be made with? Is it too tacky to wear the same color as the bride? Because I have this one white dress that I look great in! I mean, it's not really white, it's more of an off-white. Like a cream color? Never mind, I'll just wear my green dress!"

Somewhere in the middle of this rambling, Tamora decided she had been friendly long enough and leaned towards Vanellope on her left. "Switch with me."

She dropped the fork she was currently using as a meatball catapult. "What for?"

"I...need to talk to Felix," She lied quickly.

Vanellope just shrugged and switched seats with the sergeant. Anna stopped short, watching the new seating arrangement take place.

"Sup?"

Anna blinked. "Oh, I was just talking to your friend about Ralph and Elsa."

The racer cocked an eyebrow.

Anna leaned closer, cupping a hand around her mouth and whispered, "We both think they're going to get married." She giggled.

Vanellope barely hesitated as she looked forward at the first face she could find. "Felix, switch with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Loosely based on an idea from Wings Of Sanguine. This could have gone a bunch of different ways, but I tried to keep the focus on Ralph/Elsa as best I could, so.


	6. Bath

"Is this really necessary?" Ralph asked, as a palace servant began to scrub soap into his hair.

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized. "But we _have_ been getting complaints."

He frowned. "About my stench?"

The queen gave a small shrug.

"From who?"

"Probably Hans," Elsa said, crossing her arms across her chest. "That man's been an icicle in my side ever since our game was plugged in."

The room was quiet for a moment, save for the loud splashing and scrubbing as the servant woman continued to wash Ralph.

"..Do you think I smell?"

Elsa's eyes went wide. "N-no, of course not!"

He made a face. "I spend my weekdays falling into multiple piles of mud and live in a shack made from old bricks."

"Okay, so you smell a little different than most people."

"I smell _a lot_ different."

"But don't think of this as a bad thing." Elsa sat beside the tub, placing her arms flat on the rim, and resting her head on her folded hands. "Baths can be nice."

At that moment, a large bucket of water was dumped over Ralph's head, causing the man to grumble.

Elsa giggled as the servant left the room to refill the bucket with more water.

She carefully pushed away the wet hair from his eyes. "I know you love it," She smirked. "Resting in a small pool of warm water, sweet smelling oils all around you...what could be better?"

Ralph blinked at that thought, a wicked grin forming across his face. "I can think of one thing that might make this a _little_ better."

Before Elsa had a chance to register what he just said, Ralph pulled his hands from the water, grabbed Elsa by the waist, and dragged her into the tub.

"Ralph, what are you-" Elsa managed before Ralph sunk under the water, bringing her with him. After a few moments, they resurfaced.

Elsa coughed, trying to free some of the water that managed to catch in her throat. When she felt she was safe from choking, she gave Ralph an incredulous look. He just gave her an impish smile, which she returned with a splash in the face.

Ralph blinked, clearly shocked, until he noticed Elsa laughing and splashed her back.

At one point, among their giggling and splashing, the servant had returned with her bucket. But upon seeing this, she quietly stepped back out of the room, a small smile on her face.

Elsa attempted to steady herself in the tub, immediately finding this task to be difficult, as the sides were slippery with soap, and her normally light dress was now heavy, due to the bath water soaking it through.

Each time she tried to get up, the wet fabric forced her back down to rest on Ralph's body. Elsa hid a blush, and in attempt to bring at least _part_ of her body above water, rested her palms against his bare chest and pushed herself into a somewhat sitting position.

"You know," She said, brushing a wet bang behind her ear. "This really isn't something a queen should be doing."

"Yeah, well, neither is dating a stinky bad guy from another game," Ralph said, bringing her forward to rest his wet forehead against her's. "But that never stopped you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Based on an idea from a guest reader. You're all very welcome. ;3


	7. Jealous

"Who's that guy?"

Ralph followed his friend's gaze for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh, that's just Hans."

"The one flirting with your girlfriend?"

Ralph's eyes shot up at that, taking in the scene before him a little more clearly. He hadn't noticed it was Elsa before, as all he could see was the back of her head. He waved it off. "They're just talking."

"No, Ralph, _we're_ just talking. He-" Vanellope stopped for a moment, watching as Hans started to tenderly stroke his hand up and down Elsa's arm. "-is flirting."

The wrecker found himself staring for a moment longer, then forcefully tore his eyes away, shrugging it off again. "That's just how Hans is." He started, his sentence getting faster and slower, depending on the speed of Hans' arm strokes. "Elsa says he's very...friendly."

Vanellope chuckled. "Gee, Ralph, I never took _you_ as the jealous type."

"Jealous?" Ralph scoffed. "What makes you think I'm jealous?"

She smirked, her eyes traveling downward to their table. Or, at least, what _used to be_ their table.

Ralph lifted his clenched fists from the now broken pile of wood, wiping his palms together.

Vanellope chuckled again. "Don't worry. It's okay to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," He said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure," She rolled her eyes. "Just try to take it easy, okay, big fella?"

Ralph tried to control his harsh breathing, as he and Vanellope watched Hans finally leave Elsa, with a simple (albeit long) kiss of the hand. He couldn't be sure, but Ralph was almost certain Hans glanced up at him after the kiss, with a strange smirk on his face.

Vanellope raised her eyebrows in surprise, her gaze traveling from the broken table, then back to Hans. "Then again," She started, her eyes on the wood pile. "I _have_ always wanted to see you do that to a person."


	8. Forbidden

"Hello, sorry about the wait. I was-" Elsa paused as she approached her boyfriend who had been waiting for her outside. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Get out, get out!" She shouted in a loud whisper.

"Whoa, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that's Kristoff's sled," She explained, as she tugged on Ralph's large arm. "He doesn't let _anyone_ in his sled."

Ralph laughed at Elsa's failed attempts to try to pull him from the sled. "Why not?"

Elsa sighed, her bangs flying up in the process. "It's kind of a long story, but I think it has something to do with the fact that Anna, more or less, caused his last sled to fall off a cliff...and burst into flames."

Ralph whistled. "And I thought _I_ was a wrecker."

"Which is why you must. get. out!" Elsa said, pulling on his arm harder with every syllable.

"Hang on a minute," Ralph brushed the queen aside, causing her frown. "So if Anna wrecked Kristoff's last ride, then where did this come from?"

"Well, I _had_ to buy him a new one." Elsa covered her mouth as soon as she spoke.

Ralph was beginning to find this amusing. "So you're telling me the QUEEN is forbidden to ride in a sled she BOUGHT for a mere commoner!?"

"He's not a mere commoner. He is my sister's boyfriend." Elsa crossed her arms. "And I'm not FORBIDDEN to ride his sled."

"Oh no?"

"Of course not," She continued, slightly holding her head up. "I'm the queen. Nothing is forbidden for the queen."

"Alright, so get in the sled."

She blinked. "Hmm?"

"Get in the sled, _my queen_," Ralph kindly commanded, a small smirk on his lips.

"Fine, I will." Elsa lifted the bottom of her dress and sat down gracefully in the seat beside Ralph. "There, see? Now lets go."

"Hold on, whats the rush?"

"Ralph, come on! Kristoff could be here any minute and..." Elsa trailed off, noting Ralph's quirked eyebrow. "Not that it matters, because I am the queen and I can do whatever I want." She gave a deep breath and poised herself in a more comfortable position.

"Alright, I'm convinced." Ralph chuckled. "Let's go before we _'get caught'_."

Elsa turned to the large man and smiled, relief crossing her features. "Thank you, Ralph."

Just as she turned to exit the sled, however, he spoke up once more.

"So...is it forbidden to kiss inside the sled?"

Elsa giggled. "I already told you," She said, scooting closer to Ralph. "Nothing is forbidden for the queen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey, guys! So, this is based on a Tumblr post I found way back when. Something about Elsa and Ralph kissing in Kristoff's sled. Anyway, I've been avoiding posting it due to the lame last liner, but I really missed posting stories of these two, so I hope you like it, regardless.


	9. Boots

The conversation had come up not long after Ralph and Elsa met. She lived in a game that was winter almost everyday, while his game didn't even _see_ day.

And while Ralph had never experienced winter before, he _had _seen it. On the rare occasions he was able to glance outside the screen of his game over the years, he would sometimes happen upon the wonderment of snow blowing just outside the windows of the arcade.

It wasn't until the beginning of December, just a few months after she and Ralph had officially started going out that Elsa invited him to her game for the "Greatest Snow Day Ever"!

The excitement was apparent on Ralph's face for the entire week, until Saturday finally rolled around.

They met outside her game just minutes after the arcade closed.

"Okay, I'm ready," He grinned, standing proudly.

Elsa took this moment to glance over his outfit. It was basically the same, except that the sleeves and pant legs were extended to completely cover his arms and legs. He even had both his overall hooks locked in place.

"Not bad," She smiled, circling around him, a hand resting below her chin, as she finished "studying" him. She wrapped her hands around one of his wrists. "You look as though you could conquer even the worst of Arendelle's storms."

"Then let's go!" He grinned, pulling Elsa toward the entrance. "I can't wait to build a-"

"Just a moment, Ralph," The queen's voice was suddenly laced with concern, causing him to quickly look back at her. "Where are your shoes?"

"Oh, right," Ralph rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't own any."

She shouldn't have been surprised, of course. All the times she had been with Ralph, he was always barefoot. "None?"

"Nope," He replied. "I, uh...I've never found a pair to actually_ fit _me, heh." He looked embarrassed for a moment and Elsa suddenly felt guilty for even bringing it up. She kinda just figured that was a preference, rather than not even having the choice.

"Well, I can't let you go traipsing around in the snow without proper footwear," She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Ralph's face fell for a moment. "But I-"

Suddenly, Elsa waved her hands through the air, twiddling her fingers downwards towards Ralph's empty feet. Then, in a matter of seconds, they were covered in an expensive looking pair of black snow boots.

Ralph looked down, astonished.

"There," She smiled, satisfied with her work. "_Now_ you're ready to conquer any Arendelle storm."

His shocked eyes met with hers. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Care to find out what else I can do?" She grinned, excitedly pulling him toward her game's entrance once again.

Ralph nodded eagerly.

"Alright, then let's-" Elsa stopped short again, and Ralph had to force all his strength back to keep from colliding with her.

"What now?" He whined.

She held up one of his large hands. "Where are your gloves?"

Ralph groaned loudly. At this rate, he would never get to build a snowman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That groan is supposed to resemble the one he makes in the movie when he's stopped by the Surge Protector before entering his game.


	10. Nervous

"Are you okay?"

Elsa's eyes snapped open at his voice. She was currently lying down on her queen-sized mattress, legs dangling off the edge. Hovering above her was her boyfriend, Ralph. He had each of his large hands placed at the side of her body, palms down against the firm surface to keep from falling on top of her, though their stomachs did manage to brush against each other from time to time.

"I'm fine."

Ralph smirked. "You don't seem fine. You look almost.." His eyes traveled from her contorted face to her hands, currently fisting handfuls of Egyptian cotton. "Tense."

"Well, of course I'm tense," Elsa countered. "I'm a queen. I've got an entire kingdom to take care of. I'm _always_ tense."

"Oh, good," Ralph continued, a glimmer of amusement passing over his features. "I was afraid it had something to do with me, and the position we're currently in, alone..." He leaned close to her ear to whisper the last part. "In your personal bed chambers."

Elsa twitched slightly at his words, but otherwise remained neutral. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Good, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I..." He finished his sentence on an action, his lips connecting to the skin just below her ear.

Elsa let out a disgruntled noise. Ralph presumed his actions, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. The queen moaned slightly, grabbing at the bed sheets till her knuckles turned white. Ralph chuckled and tilted his head lower to presume his ministrations, when suddenly his hand slipped on the sheet, sending him right to the floor.

"Ralph!" Elsa gasped. She pulled her hands from off the mattress and gazed over the side of the bed, her body sliding slightly. "Ralph, are you okay?"

"I, uh...I think so," He said through a chuckle. "What happened?"

"Well..." Elsa blushed.

Ralph raised himself from the ground and faced the bed again, watching as Elsa slid into a sitting position.

"Is that...ice?"

Sure enough, the once soft, warm bed was blanketed with a thin sheet of ice. The spots Elsa had been holding on to for dear life were crumpled into two frosted cotton snowballs, her nail marks still in them. He blinked, clearly surprised. After all, she had come so far with her powers. He couldn't imagine what was bringing them on now.

"I'm sorry, Ralph," Elsa muttered, hiding her face. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous about what?" He said, attempting to sit on the bed, so he could comfort her properly. "We're just...hanging out." Ralph sat beside her and wrapped a hand around her waist.

She turned her head away from him and sighed. "Ralph...I've never been...intimidate with anyone before. And, I mean, you saw what happened the first time we kissed!"

He nodded, hiding the amused look on his face, since she clearly didn't see it that way.

"Who knows what could happen if we got even closer to each other!" Elsa started again, her voice cracking slightly. "I...I don't want to hurt you."

He frowned. "You won't." He leaned in to capture her lips, but she turned away.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you," He said, taking her hands in his. She grew still, just waiting for his hands to be turned to solid ice, but it never happened.

"I love you, Queen Elsa," Ralph admitted, a very faint blush in his cheeks. "And I know you love me, too. So there's no way you can hurt me."

Elsa was about to contort, considering what happened with her and Anna, but she was quickly interrupted by Ralph's lips pressing again her's. As it happens, Ralph was already _too aware _that Elsa was about to bring up her past with her sister to make a point and he wasn't having any of it.

When the kiss ended, Elsa breathed in, ready to make her case again, when Ralph shook his head and pushed her back against the bed, breaking this thin sheet of ice that had begun melting at this point.

"But Ralph-"

He silenced her with another kiss. "Just...let it go, okay?"

She smirked. "Very funny."


	11. Hot Chocolate

For the #weekoficebreaker challenge I found on deviantART.

* * *

><p>"Eh, I'll pass," Ralph said, waving away the steaming mug Elsa was currently holding out to him.<p>

"Ralph, you've never even tried it before."

"Yeah, but _hot_ chocolate?" He made a face. "What part of that is supposed to sound appetizing?"

She smirked, bringing her free hand to her hip. "Ralph..."

"I mean, I only _just_ started warming up to the idea of chocolate," He began, silently praying Elsa wouldn't pick up on his accidental pun. "And now you've gone and made it hot!"

"I didn't invent the drink, you know," She said, placing the mug down so she could sit beside him. "It's a classic treat for keeping warm during winter."

"Since when do you care about keeping warm?"

She glared at him, as lightly as possible. Ralph was known for starting little spats just to get out of something.

"Just because the cold doesn't bother me, doesn't mean I don't like my share of warmth," Elsa pointed out. "I like sunbathing in the summer, relaxing by a campfire, warm bubble baths..." She made a quick glance at Ralph, who was cautiously staring into his mug. She leaned close to him then, resting her delicate head on his broad shoulder. "And your warm heart."

He froze (not literally, of course) at her words. After a moment, he breathed out. "Alright, alright, I'll try the dumb hot chocolate."

Elsa grinned. "Here, I have something that might help." Ralph watched as she sprinkled tiny white squares into his hot drink.

"Marshmallows?"

"_Mini_ marshmallows," She corrected.

"Really?"

"What?" She frowned. "Don't tell me you don't like marshmallows, either."

"I didn't say that." On the contrary, Ralph loved marshmallows. In fact, out of all the sweets he and Vanellope would binge eat on the weekends, marshmallows were his favorite. Especially the giant ones you could only find next to lap three of Sugar Rush's main racetrack.

Ralph looked down into his mug, watching the mini marshmallows melt into the brown liquid. Sucking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and took a sip.

After a long moment, he swallowed. As soon as the warm drink slid down his throat, his eyes burst open. "Hot chocolate," He said, quietly. He took another sip and smiled. "I _love_ hot chocolate!"

Elsa smiled. "I knew you would."


	12. Meeting

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna waved to her sister, who was standing just outside their game's entrance. "Where's Ralph?"

"He had to go," Elsa replied, nodding over to the large man who left just moments ago. "Had to meet up with a friend of his."

"Oh." Anna followed the queen's gaze. "You mean that little girl?"

Elsa looked on to find Ralph fist bumping a tiny figure in front of a game called _Sugar Rush._ "I guess."

Suddenly, Anna gasped. "Omigosh, you don't think that's...his daughter?"

"What? Of course not."

"But look!" She pointed to the pair now, as the young girl seemed to glitch up onto one of Ralph's large shoulders. "Could Ralph really be...a father?" This seemed to strike Anna as elating. The very idea that her sister could be a mother (well, stepmother) to an adorable little girl and making their weird little family even bigger.

Elsa felt a little differently towards the matter, her stomach giving a little flip. She shook her head firmly. "No, Ralph would have told me."

"You've only been going out a couple weeks," Anna pointed out. "Maybe he was just waiting for the right time to."

Elsa found her head spinning. "This is preposterous. There must be a valid explanation."

"Whatever you say, Elsa," Anna sing-songed, still giddy about the whole thing, as she skipped into their game.

The queen didn't follow her, however. She waited. It was getting close to morning, anyway, so they wouldn't be long.

Sure enough, after about an hour or so, Ralph and the little girl exited the game. As Elsa quietly made her way towards them, she listened to their odd nicknames for each other as they exchanged goodbyes.

Before Ralph had a chance to walk across the station to his game, however, she called out his name.

"Elsa!" He returned, friendly, but surprised. "I thought you'd be back at your game by now." Being a queen, Elsa was very strict about times and deadlines. Usually, anyway.

"Who were you just with?" Elsa blurted. She had planned on bringing it up more casually, but it seemed impatience got the best of her.

"Oh," Ralph blinked again. "That was-"

"Is she...your daughter?"

"What!?"

"Daughter?" A small, but loud voice cackled behind her. "Is that what you tell people?"

Ralph laughed, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck. "Elsa, this is Vanellope, my best friend." He turned to the girl. "Vanellope, this is Elsa, my...well, m-my-"

"So you're the girlfriend Ralphie's been secretly hiding from me," She surveyed the queen, up and down, hands buried in her hoodie.

"You've been...hiding me?" Elsa questioned, her eyebrow slightly arched.

Ralph laughed again, coughing into one of his large fists. "More like the other way around."

"Why-" Elsa was cut off by Vanellope grabbing a piece of her dress, feeling it between her fingers. "Ralph says you make things out of ice. This doesn't feel like ice."

"As you can see, she can be a little...much."

Vanellope stuck her tongue out at him, who returned the gesture.

The young girl continued to explore Elsa's attire, now focused on her flowing cape.

Elsa followed her with her eyes for a moment, then turned to Ralph. "So...no daughter."

He chuckled. "No, definitely not."

Vanellope snorted at the very idea of Ralph being a father, as she traced the snowflake pattern on Elsa's cape.

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes at her. Then focused on the queen. "What gave you that idea, anyway?"

"Anna."

Ralph nodded, as if that was explanation enough.

Suddenly, a loud over-speaker announced the time and that all characters should return to their games as soon as possible.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave," Ralph said.

Elsa nodded. The two of them stared at one another awkwardly for a moment.

"Oh, for the love of gumdrops, just kiss already!"

The couple blushed.

"What did I tell you?" He chuckled uncomfortably, nodding his head down at Vanellope. Then with her attention on where he just looked, Ralph quickly pecked her cheek.

The little girl made a very audible gagging noise.

"Vanellope..." He warned, but she ignored him.

"Hey, now that we've officially met, you should come and see me race sometime!"

Elsa nodded, the title of her game making sense now. "I look forward to it."

The voice over the speaker repeated the message again, clearly directing it towards them, as they were the only ones left in the station.

"Well, it was _ice_ to meet you, Queen Elsa," Vanellope saluted and ran off to her game.

Ralph shook his head, as Elsa held in a chuckle.

"Believe me," The large man warned. "There are more puns where that came from."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I've had a lot of different ideas on Elsa and Vanellope's first meeting, this is just the first one I bothered writing out.


End file.
